SmashTV Award For Best Director
The SmashTV Award For Best Director is one of the awards given annually to a director who has exhibited outstanding directing for a film while working in the film industry. WINNERS & NOMINEES Those highlighted in Bold '''are the winners. '''1999: *'Tim Burton, Sleepy Hollow' *Sam Mendes, American Beauty *Daniel Myrick & Eduardo Sanchez, The Blair Witch Project *M Night Shyamalan, The Sixth Sense *The Wachowskis, The Matrix 2000: *'Darren Aronofsky, Requiem For A Dream' *Ron Howard, How The Grinch Stole Christmas *Ang Lee, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon *Ridley Scott, Gladiator *Robert Zemeckis, Cast Away 2001: *Pete Doctor, Monsters Inc. *'Peter Jackson, Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring' *Baz Luhrmann, Moulin Rouge! *Ridley Scott, Black Hawk Down *Ben Stiller, Zoolander 2002: *Peter Jackson, Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers *Rob Marshall, Chicago *Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Movie *'Sam Raimi, Spider-Man' *Steven Spielberg, Catch Me If You Can 2003: *Sofia Coppola, Lost In Translation *Clint Eastwood, Mystic River *Jon Favreau, Elf *'Peter Jackson, Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King' *Andrew Stanton, Finding Nemo 2004: *'Brad Bird, The Incredibles' *Clint Eastwood, Million Dollar Baby *Alexander Payne, Sideways *Sam Raimi, Spider-Man 2 *Martin Scorsese, The Aviator 2005: *Tim Burton, Charlie And The Chocolate Factory *'Peter Jackson, King Kong' *Ang Lee, Brokeback Mountain *George Lucas, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith *Steven Spielberg, Munich AND War Of The Worlds 2006: *Clint Eastwood, Flags Of Our Fathers AND Letters From Iwo Jima *James McTeigue, V For Vendetta *'Martin Scorsese, The Departed' *Bryan Singer, Superman Returns *Oliver Stone, World Trade Center 2007: *'Michael Bay, Transformers' *Tim Burton, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street *Joel And Ethan Coen, No Country For Old Men *Greg Mottola, Superbad *Jason Reitman, Juno 2008: *Darren Aronofsky, The Wrestler *Guillermo Del Toro, Hellboy II: The Golden Army *Jon Favreau, Iron Man *Christopher Nolan, The Dark Knight *'Ben Stiller, Tropic Thunder' 2009: *'JJ Abrams, Star Trek' *Wes Anderson, Fantastic Mr. Fox *James Cameron, Avatar *Jason Reitman, Up In The Air *Quentin Tarantino, Inglorious Basterds 2010: *'Tim Burton, Alice In Wonderland' *Joel And Ethan Coen, True Grit *Christopher Nolan, Inception *Lee Unkrich, Toy Story 3 *Edgar Wright, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World 2011: *'Woody Allen, Midnight In Paris' *Michael Bay, Transformers: Dark Of The Moon *Michel Hazanavicius, The Artist *Martin Scorsese, Hugo *David Yates, Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part II 2012: *Seth MacFarlane, Ted *Christopher Nolan, The Dark Knight Rises *Steven Spielberg, Lincoln *Quentin Tarantino, Django Unchained *'Joss Whedon, The Avengers' 2013: *Alfonso Cuaron, Gravity *Peter Jackson, The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug *Seth Rogen And Evan Goldberg, This Is The End *'Martin Scorsese, The Wolf Of Wall Street' *Zack Snyder, Man Of Steel 2014: *Damien Chazelle, Whiplash *Ava DuVernay, Selma *'Clint Eastwood, American Sniper' *James Gunn, Guardians Of The Galaxy *Alejandro G. Inarritu, Birdman Or (The Unexpected Virtue Of Ignorance) *Bryan Singer, X-Men: Days Of Future Past 2015: *JJ Abrams, Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Judd Apatow, Trainwreck *Ryan Coogler, Creed *'George Miller, Mad Max: Fury Road' *Ridley Scott, The Martian *Joss Whedon, Avengers: Age Of Ultron 2016: *'Damien Chazelle, La La Land' *Gareth Edwards, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Kenneth Lonergan, Manchester By The Sea *Tim Miller, Deadpool *Denis Villeneuve, Arrival *Denzel Washington, Fences 2017: *'Guillermo Del Toro, The Shape Of Water' *Greta Gerwig, Lady Bird *M Night Shyamalan, Split *Christopher Nolan, Dunkirk *Jordan Peele, Get Out *Steven Spielberg, The Post 2018: *Ryan Coogler, Black Panther *Travis Knight, Bumblebee *'Spike Lee, BlacKkKlansman' *Adam McKay, Marvel's The Defenders AND Vice *Anthony & Joe Russo, Avengers: Infinity War *Steven Spielberg, Ready Player One